


Fucking A

by SuperstarMorgan



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Major Spoilers, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperstarMorgan/pseuds/SuperstarMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>END OF GAME SPOILERS</p><p>ENDING A ALTERNATE ENDING</p><p>What if Franklin and Michael didn't kill Trevor? What if someone came in and saved him? Will he warm up to this new person, or will his trust be too broken? </p><p>Possible smut later on, but I'm not certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mysterious Person

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote a fanfiction. It's been years in fact. Hopefully this will turn out well.

“You wanna kill me!? Take a fucking shot!” Trevor couldn’t believe this. Here were his two so-called friends, ready to put a bullet in his brain. Franklin’s gun was aimed at him while Michael watched, waiting for his best friend to die. Trevor knew from the start that this partnership wasn’t going to end well. His best friend’s ghost and said ghost’s son he never had? One was bound to kill one of the others.

Franklin stared at the psychopath, contemplating whether he should shoot him in the head and make his death slow, or shoot the gas so he’d be burned to death. Either way, Trevor would be put down. Michael didn’t care how he died, as long as he did. He was mentally unstable, and he would get all of them killed if he remained alive. Part of him wondered how he didn’t feel any sympathy or remorse for his old friend, but he didn’t feel like figuring it out.

Franklin closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and reopened them. He straightened his aim so it was pointed in Trevor’s general direction, not knowing if the bullet would hit the man or the gas. He applied pressure to the trigger, and closed his eyes. 

Pop, thud, pop, thud. Two gunshots sounded, followed by two bodies hitting the ground. Trevor looked up, wondering what had happened. He realized that his executioners were dead, their heads blown off of their bodies. He looked around, confused as to what happened, and then he saw another figure. The mysterious person ran up to the soaked man and stopped, gun still in hand.

“Who the fuck are you!? Why the hell did you save me!?” The person was wearing a black hoodie and mask, not bothering to answer. 

“Probably wanted to put me down yourself, huh!? Trevor was completely broken. Nearly being murdered by the people he’d learned to trust tore him apart. He refused to let his tough-guy mask slip, but he wanted to break down right there. Few got to see his true emotions, and this mystery person was not one of them.

A hand was offered to the balding man, but he refused to take it. Slightly annoyed, the person grabbed him by his arm to haul him out of the flammable liquid. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” he yelled out, trying to pull away. He was ignored, however, and the grip was tightened. Yelling and flailing continued on, not wanting anything to do with the person in black. They refused to let go despite the attempts to get him away. Trevor’s strength wasn’t anywhere near its best. The overwhelming smell of the gas was to blame. Sure, he was used to a little, but not gallons upon gallons worth.

“Look, just stop struggling, ok? I’m trying to help you. Listen, we’re gonna get you cleaned off and back home,” said the person.

“Listen sugartits,” said Trevor, recognizing the voice as a female’s, “if you think I’m going to trust some random girl with a fucking gun who obviously knows how to use it, you’re mistaken.”

“Yeah, the random girl who just saved your life. And don’t fucking call me “sugartits.” The girl removed her mask and took off the hood, revealing her face. Trevor studied the face, his own filled with anger from the events. She had a roundish face with hazel eyes, glasses in front of them. Her hair was curly and brown, about shoulder length. Nothing about her stood out to the man, but he knew he could remember it.

“Will this make you trust me? You’ve seen my face. Here, I’ll even empty my gun of all the bullets.” She did as she said, removing all the bullets in a single hand.

“No,” he growled. He knew he’d never trust anybody ever again. He couldn’t even trust Ron or Wade anymore, not after this. Had this been a guy, Trevor would have taken the gun the moment he knew and shot him without question. But this was Trevor Philips, and he’d never hurt a lady.

“Too bad. Now come on, I’m done with this fighting.”


	2. Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery girl takes Trevor back to his house.

After much yelling and arguing, the girl had somehow managed to get Trevor clean enough to get into her car without the fear of him igniting and exploding the vehicle. If that could even happen, she didn’t know, but she wasn’t willing to take any chances. He still smelled like gasoline though. She just couldn’t get that scent off of him. Maybe if she’d had soap and clean water, but she had no choice but to improvise. Trevor wasn’t exactly pleased at the idea of being forced into a car with this stranger. He was practically being kidnapped. But he tried to make the best of the situation, tired of the silence that had come after he yelled at the girl for it.

“So, are you going to tell me your name or what, sugartits?”

“I thought I told you not to call me that,” the girl sighed, “but it’s Morgan. Now, what’s yours? And why exactly were those two out to kill you back there?” Morgan was interested. 

“Just some friends deciding I was too dangerous stay alive, so I needed to be killed.” He started thinking about Michael and Franklin’s dead bodies on the pavement and clenched his fists, angry and hurt that they were really going to kill him.

“I was there becau-“

“I don’t care why you were there. Just let me out of your damn car.” Morgan took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. ‘He’s going to be difficult. Of course he is, his friends tried to kill him. Just stay calm. Don’t let him get to you,’ she thought. She glanced over at the man, her eyes filled with worry.

“Do you want me to drop you off at your house? I don’t mind, really,” said Morgan softly. She didn’t know why she was helping the guy. He had scars all over his face from who knows what. The “CUT HERE” tattoo wasn’t exactly calming either. His friends believing that he was “too dangerous to be alive” was even worse. This was the kind of guy she was always warned to avoid, and yet she couldn’t fathom the idea of letting him get hurt. Maybe she was just too nice.

Trevor looked over at her, catching her eyes for a moment. He saw the look she was giving, then glared. ‘Yeah, sure, act like you fucking care. Nobody cares about the psychopath.’ He knew he was messed up and he knew that everybody would betray him in the end, so why was he so hurt over what had happened? He didn’t know, but what he did know was that he wanted to go back to the comfort of his own home. He could drink his cheap beer and forget about everything, even if it only was for a little while.

“Sandy Shores,” he growled, wanting to drink away his sorrows more and more each second.

“That’s convenient. I live there too. I just mov-“

“I don’t care. Just take me home,” said Trevor, fairly annoyed with the girl. Why the fuck was she trying to make conversation with him? The balding man was certain this girl was either stupid, crazy, or both. Morgan, understanding he didn’t want to talk, focused on the road back to their homes. She didn’t want to admit that she wanted to know him more.

After a long, uncomfortable drive, they made it back to the trailer park. Trevor gave her directions back to his trailer and she pulled into his driveway. His trailer looked worse than the others in Sandy Shores, and she didn’t say she was surprised. He didn’t seem like the type to keep his property looking nice.

“Here you are…err…you never gave me your name,” said Morgan quietly, not wanting annoy the man again. Trevor simply got out of her car without thanking her and started walking to his door, seeming to ignore her question. Morgan stared at his back as he walked. Then he stopped. He turned back to look at her, and she rolled her window down, expecting him to say something. His eyes seemed softer than the other times he looked at her, and she knew it.

“Trevor,” he said, no growl in his voice, then went into his trailer. Morgan’s mouth hung open slightly, surprised that he actually told her his name. She nodded to nobody in particular, and backed out of his driveway. As she drove back to her own home, she suddenly felt alone. The few hours that it took to drive Trevor to his house, she had felt more relaxed than usual. She had nobody in her life, and having somebody, anybody, felt better than no one. 

“Haha, what am I thinking? I barely know the guy and I already want to be near him more? The loneliness is getting to me! He’s probably a dangerous man!” Morgan laughed out loud, guessing the scent of gasoline was getting to her. 

Before she knew it, she was back in her own driveway. She lived only a minute or two from Trevor’s house. Morgan turned off her car and made her way inside the much nicer trailer. She hopped into the shower to get the smell of gasoline off of her. When she was done, she put on her pajamas and made her way into the bad. The whole time she thought of Trevor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I named the girl after myself...Yes, the girl is me hehe. What can I say? I love him! :P Please leave comments! More coming soon.


	3. Investigation, Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Haines and Dave Norton are on the case! But is all as it seems? Is Trevor really the person they're after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than my other chapters. I'm not very good at writing Dave and Steve, so sorry about that!

“Trevor Philips,” Dave Norton said, his voice calm and collected. His foil, Steve Haines, cried out in anger and disgust.

“Why didn’t we fucking kill him when we had the chance!?” Haines growled and glared at the two bodies in front of him. A call had been made about speeding cars and gunshots, and it took the police no time to make their way there. Steve and Dave went to the site as well, believing that Franklin had done his job as told. But to their surprise, they found his and Michael’s dead bodies, bullet holes in their heads. Brain and blood were surrounding them as they lay on the warm asphalt. Trevor’s abandoned truck was in front of a gas tank, drenched in the strong smelling liquid.

“We have to find him! He’s a liability!”

“Calm down. Haines. We’ll find him. But right now, we need notify families and friends and get them guarded. There’s a possibility the Trevor will go after them next.” Steve and Dave knew that Trevor wasn’t going to be easy to take down, but they didn’t realize that he would actually kill them. Well, Steve didn’t at least.

“Let’s let the police handle this for now. We need to work on tracking Philips,” Dave said, walking over to the cops. He managed to convince them to keep this between them and the two agents, not wanting to alert Trevor that they would be after him. 

“This better not come back to bite me,” Norton mumbled as he made his way back to Haines. They both got into their car and headed back to the FIB building.

“I’ll drop you back off at the building, Steve. I need you to track down Mr. Philips’ phone. I’m going to head over to the De Santa’s to tell them.” He wasn’t going to bother with Franklin’s family. He had done his research. His aunt didn’t care about the man, and Lamar would probably lose it and kill him.

“That son of a bitch is going to get us fucked over. I’ll put a bullet right between his creepy little eyes.” Steve wasn’t going to let Trevor ruin his career and life. He wasn’t going to let his dignity be destroyed.

“In due time Agent Haines, in due time.” The rest of the ride back was quiet, though the tension was obvious. Dave dropped Steve back off at the building, and then made his way over to tell Amanda and the kids of Michael’s murder. He didn’t know how they’d react, but he knew they’d either be happy or they wouldn’t really care.

Soon, he pulled up the gate leading to the large house. He let it open, and pulled into the driveway. He took a deep breath and got out of the car. When he made it to the door, he hesitated for a brief moment, then knocked. He heard yelling between two girls, and automatically knew it was the wife and daughter, though he couldn’t make out the words. Through the glass, he saw a figure come towards the door, then finally open it.

“Tracey just go back into your fucking room! You’re NOT going out tonight!” screamed a brown haired women. Amanda De Santa.

“I fucking hate you Mom!” screamed another voice, which was followed by a slamming door.

“Mrs. De Santa, lovely seeing you again,” said Dave, trying to ignore the dysfunction.

“Mr. Norton! What a pleasure to see you again!” exclaimed Amanda, the tone in her voice contradicting her words.  
“We need to talk about Michael.”

…

“What do you mean he’s been murdered!?” Amanda screamed. Jimmy and Tracey looked at Dave in shock, trying to absorb the information.

“Michael…is dead?” asked Jimmy, looking between the agent and his family. 

“DADDY!!!” sobbed Tracey, clearly upset. Dave could tell they all felt some form of pain, though some were better at hiding it than others. 

“My partner, Steve Haines and I asked Mr. Franklin Clinton to kill Trevor Philips. He and Michael decided they should take him out together it seems. However, we believe both were killed by Mr. Philips.” the aging man spoke, looking between each of them”

“Fucking Trevor Philips,” muttered Amanda under her breath. She never liked him. She knew he was nothing but trouble. 

“Uncle T!? He’d never do such a thing though! He cared about Daddy…” Tracey loved her Uncle T. Both of the children loved him. He would never let anything happen to them, and they knew they’d never let anything bad happen to their father.

“We’re currently trying to track him down so we can end this. I’m sorry for your loss.” Dave started to make his way to the door. “We’ll keep in touch with you and tell you when we’ve got him. I’ll make sure the coroners office will contact you as to when he can be buried. Again, I’m sorry for your loss.”

The remaining members of the family sat there and tried to comfort each other as Dave left the home. This was the closest that they had been in years. When he made it back into his car, his phone began to ring.

“Dave Norton” He said as he made his way onto the road.

“Yes, this is Jill Curnale of the Los Santos Police Department. We’ve finished up our investigation of the area for the moment, and we’ve found some troubling information.”

“What do you mean by “troubling information” Ms. Curnale?” The man didn’t like where this was heading.

“We looked closely at the victims, and we don’t believe that Mr. Philips killed them. They were shot in the back of the head. Mr. Philips was standing in front of them. Somebody else killed Mr. Clinton and Mr. De Santa.” said Jill, her voice calm but also on edge. Dave was avoiding all traffic he could, wanting to get back to Haines as soon as he possibly could.

“So…Until we find Trevor, the case is cold?”

“No, not entirely. We found tire tracks from where we believe the shots were fired. We’re going to work on figuring out the type of tires and where exactly they went.”

“God dammit…” 

“Excuse me? Mr. Norton?”

“I need you to fax over a copy of the report to me whenever you can. Keep me updated on this. We have another killer out there, and they’re probably helping out one of the most dangerous people in San Andreas.” He put more pressure on the gas as he and Jill finished their conversation. When he got to the building, he quickly shut his car off and ran inside. He made his way to Steve as fast as he could, gritting his teeth. He was sitting at his desk, still fuming about how his life might be going down the shitter.

“Haines, we have a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! I don't know how long this will be, but hopefully it'll go on for a bit. I really want to make this as best as I possibly can, so please leave your feedback! Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
